


Free-Fall

by Onlychoice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Everyone is shipping them, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Adrien Agreste, Found Family, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, I have no idea where I'm going with this, Identity Reveal, My First AO3 Post, Secret Identity, Teen Romance, but theres twists, flustered marinette, hes mad but not, petting, what if? scenario would not leave me alone, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlychoice/pseuds/Onlychoice
Summary: Note: Spoilers for ML season 2 episode 11 Gorizilla.“He was free-falling down a 20-story building. The wind whipping around his body stung. The ground was less than five feet away. Most importantly he wasn’t in his suit. By all rights, he should have been panicking. He wasn’t protected by his suit this time and yelling and screeching was usually the norm for people falling to their deaths. But he knew she would come.If she didn’t he was going to lose the life he had.”What if Hawkmoth had not ordered Gorizilla to let go of Ladybug? What if Adrien was forced to transform into his secret identity? Now Chatdrien must face the consequences of his actions, while Maribug tries her best not to freak out and instead help out. These two superheroes must face their classmates, families, and the world, while battling Hawkmoth and homework. Read to find out how our cinnamon rolls will manage! R&R!





	Free-Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First time posting here! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As of right now I don’t know how long this fic will be. I literally just sat down and wrote this out in 20 min after the idea wouldn’t leave me alone for 2 days. I would love some constructive criticism but please no flames if you don’t like don’t read.  
> (Also I have edited this chapter since updating and added a personal pun with my username in the story. Gosh I'm a geek :D) 
> 
> Thank you for clicking on my story and I hope you enjoy!

        He was free-falling down a 20-story building. The wind whipping around his body stung. The ground was less than five feet away. Most importantly he wasn’t in his suit. By all rights, he should have been panicking. He wasn’t protected by his suit this time and yelling and screeching was usually the norm for people falling to their deaths. But he knew she would come. If she didn’t he was going to lose the life he had. _Literally_.

        Besides, he trusted his spotted partner with his life countless of times in and out of the suit. He knew she would save him- no matter what Plagg said-after all she was Ladybug! Said Kwami was having a panic attack, yelling at him in his slightly nasal voice to transform, trying to convince him his lady would not be able to get out of the of the akumas tight grip and save him before he hit the ground. He simply refused to believe the tiny cat.......although the ground _was_ awfully close now.

        The moment he passed the 5th floor, he knew his life was over. Ladybug wouldn't be able to reach him now-magical superpowers and all. (Being a physics geek really helped out in superhero-ing). He didn’t mean to be a dramatic teen celebrity-although he had very right- but his only choices would definitely result in losing the life he had. Either he saved himself by transforming and revealing his secret identity or let his weak civilian body take the eventual painful fall and hopefully recover instead of dying. He knew before he even had the latter thought, that he would _never_ do this. After all, his lady would be left alone to fight the dreaded akumas (without him there to take the hits!) while he recovered. Either way, he was going to lose his freedom. His father would _never_ allow him to leave the house after this. His security would increase, and he would be stuck inside the museum like home with his cold and unreachable father even _more_ than he was now. There wouldn’t even be a way for the public to unseen or forget his transformation since even now he could see his fans with their phones trained on him. He wondered what his friends, classmates and father would think after his secret identity was revealed. Would they be angry he kept it from them or accept him? Most importantly he hoped Ladybug would like the weak, sheltered little boy behind the mask. He hoped she wouldn't be disappointed by ' _just_ ' Adrien being her trusted partner.

        These thoughts passed through his mind while he free-fell past the 4th and 3rd floor. He looked at Plagg’s pleading kitten eyes-the first time he had ever seen him look so terrified, (well except that time he threatened to take away his Camembert for a week) and yelled out,

“Claws out!”

Instantly, the world as Paris knew it changed with those two words.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I would love some reviews and any constructive criticism is welcome! 
> 
> Also: I’m looking for a beta so any one who is familiar with the ML fandom, who knows how to edit and can help me out please hit me up! Leave a comment below!


End file.
